Fade Away
by UsedLove
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent after a boy named Maddik Haruko, a small boy with oddly strong powers. Anakin, curious of the council's interest in the boy, becomes suspicious of him. Pre-episode III.
1. The Boy

**Fade Away**

He felt the chill of the cold, cell floor and the burning of the ropes around his wrists as he moved around trying to loosen the blind fold over his eyes.

"...Where am I?" he spoke in a raspy, horse voice.

He heard footsteps coming toward him, echoing off the walls of the empty room.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice slowly getting back to normal.

The blind fold slipped off of his eyes and fell to the floor before him. He looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man standing above him.

"Maddik, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," the man spoke while untying the boy's ropes, "I'm here to help you..."

The young boy's bright blue eyes lit up with hope as he stood, finally rid of his restraints, but stopped as he saw the man's weapon.

"You're a...Jedi?" the boy asked in awe.

"Yes, now Maddik, listen to me," Obi-Wan replied with a serious look, taking the young boy by the shoulders, "I need you to stay with me and keep quiet. It is very dangerous here and we have to hurry..."

Maddik's face turned serious too and with a nod the two rushed off. Obi-Wan peeked around the corner and started around it as he saw it was empty, but as he stepped into the open he was met with about a dozen droids.

"Stay behind me," Obi-Wan instructed, using the force to knock two advancing droids into the wall before pulling out his lightsaber.

"Come on, Anakin," he whispered to himself, "Where are you?"

Maddik watched in awe as Obi-Wan fought gracefully against the droids that stood in their way of freedom. As the droids began to slowly get past the Jedi master, he instructed Maddik to hide in a shaft nearby. He sat in the narrow space watching the battle before him as more and more droids came, but he was not afraid...he was hardly ever afraid...except for the day his parents died.

Just then, a figure fell from a hole above them and back-to-back, the two Jedi fought, achieving victory quickly through working together. Obi-Wan raced over to Maddik and pulled him out.

"Are you alright?" he asked, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Maddik nodded as they were joined by a younger-looking Jedi Knight, or at least who Maddik thought was a Jedi.

"Anakin, this is Maddik Haruko," Obi-Wan introduced the small, blue-eyed boy, "Maddik, this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin bowed slightly to Maddik, who quickly returned the jesture.

"We'd better go or we'll be facing more than droids soon," Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, who nodded and started off down the hall.

"Master, might we take the easier route?" Anakin asked pointing up at the hole above.

"How will we manage to get up there?" Obi-Wan asked as if scolding him.

Anakin's hands went into his robes and he pulled out a cord with a hook at the end. With a grin at Obi-Wan's look of defeat, Anakin tossed the hooked end of the cord up through the hole and tugged as it tightened. Once it was deamed secure, he climbed up the chord through the hole, followed by Maddik, who he helped through, then Obi-Wan. Just as the three were safely in the room where all the spacecrafts landed, including the one Anakin had arrived in, they heard the footsteps of more droids coming. Obi-Wan and Maddik started toward the ship but Obi-Wan stopped when he noticed Anakin still stood at the hole, shooting at the droids.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called, "There's no time."

Anakin nodded and they ran onto the ship, closing the ramp just in time to block on-coming bullets and the ship was off, soon to reach a much safer place...for now at least.

The three had arrived only for Maddik to be immediately asked to be taken before the council.

"Where am I going?" the small boy asked as they walked down a long hallway with many windows that made Maddik uneasy for some reason.

"You will be taken before the council..." Obi-Wan, who walked alongside him began, "They will determine weather or not you will be trained as a Jedi..."

"Will you be with me?" Maddik only asked a lot of questions when he felt nervous.

"Yes, for the most part," Obi-Wan answered, looking down at him.

A small smile formed on Obi-Wan's face at the sight of him. He had a scared look on his face when he was simply to be placed before the council that hadn't been there when kidnapped and faced with a battle against droids. The Jedi let out a small laugh at this thought and smiled the whole way there.

Meanwhile, Anakin entered the only place where he and Padme could be together. He saw her standing in the center of the beautiful room and ran over, throwing his arms around her and spinning her around.

"I missed you..." he said in a whisper and the two kissed passionately.

They sat down on the couch as Anakin told her of his journey and the boy they had brought back with them.

"Why did the council and Obi-Wan want the boy?" Padme asked after the whole story had been told.

"I don't know, but there's gotta be something special about him or they wouldn't have bothered," Anakin replied, a thoughtful look on his face.

Obi-Wan and Maddik stood before in the center of a room, surrounded by many Jedi masters that made up the council.

"We have trained one older than him before..." Obi-Wan was trying to sway the council toward letting Maddik be trained, "And Anakin has done very well...he has saved my life many times."

"Who would you get to train this..." Windu asked from one of the seats.

"...Maddik, and I'll train him," Obi-Wan replied simply.

"An apprentice you already have," Yoda added, sitting indian style in a seat near Windu.

"There is nothing more I can teach young Skywalker," Obi-Wan took a step forward, "and I feel that keeping him under my supervision is holding him back..."

"The council will discuss this issue and get back to you with our decision," Windu said as he stood.

"Windu, you know you have to allow me to train him-"

"Master Kanobi," Windu cut him off, "We are finished here."

Obi-Wan bowed after a moment's hesitation and left in a particularly worse mood than when he entered.

"So we just wait?" Maddik asked, walking quickly at his side to keep up.

"Looks like..." he replied in aggrivation.


	2. Maddik's Power and Anakin's Anger

**Fade Away  
Chapter 2**

Anakin walked into the area outside the council's meeting room and saw Maddik looking out one of the windows while Obi-Wan argued with someone about what was going on inside the meeting room. He crossed over to the small boy and looked out the window to see what he was so interested in but saw nothing.

"I have a weird feeling..." Maddik said quietly, not looking away from the window.

"What kind of feeling?" Anakin asked, looking down at him.

Maddik looked up slowly at Anakin, "Something bad's going to happen..."

Anakin stared at him for a moment before something caught his eye outside the window. He turned in time to see a fighter coming straight toward the window.

"Obi-Wan, get down!" Anakin yelled, grabbing Maddik and jumping out of the way of the window.

He fell atop the boy to protect him from flying glass.

Later That Day

"You don't understand..." Anakin was trying to explain to Obi-Wan, "He _knew _the fighter was gonna hit the glass...before it happened!"

"There is no way for him to know that without having learned the knowledge of the force..." Obi-Wan argued back, "And not even Yoda can predict the future completely. The future is constantly in motion! It can not be predicted completely..."

"You're just trying to protect him!" he hissed and stormed off.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called after him but was ignored.

Obi-Wan sat down and rested his head in his hands, letting out a long sigh.

"...Master Obi-Wan?" Maddik's voice came.

Obi-Wan looked up to see the boy right before him, starring curiously at the frustrated Jedi.

"Yes, my boy," Obi-Wan adopted a cheerful tone, "What can I do for you?"

"Is something wrong?" Maddik asked in his soft, young voice.

"No..." Obi-Wan lied, "Just a little tired, I suppose..."

Maddik looked down at the ground as if his feet were the most interesting thing in the galaxy.

"But I must say..." Obi-Wan added, noting the thoughtful look on Maddik's face, "It seems as though something might be troubling you...May I ask what?"

"...I don't think Anakin likes me..." Maddik shrugs.

"He's just aggrivated at the moment," Obi-Wan assured him, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "No need in taking it personally..."

"But I thought Jedi didn't get angry..." Maddik tilted his head to one side.

Obi-Wan's smile faded and he looked away as he thought on Maddik's words.

Meanwhile, Anakin burst into his and Padme's home, slamming the door and kicking at the ground. Padme hurried into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Anny?" Padme asked in her sweet, soothing voice, "What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan won't believe me about the boy!" Annakin ranted, "He's taking his side over mine!"

"I'm sure it's not like that..." she stroked his hair, "He's just under a lot of stress and...his judgement is clouded! It will be alright, I promise..."

Anakin smiled and pulled her close into his arms.

"You are the only thing in my life that makes sense..." he said softly, kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled up at him and pushed a strand of hair from his face, "And you are the only thing in _my_ life that could be this special to me..."

"Master Kanobi..." a woman approached the two, "The council will see you now..."

She smiled at him and Maddik and walked toward the meeting room, followed by Obi-Wan and Maddik.

"No need to be nervous..." Obi-Wan said to Maddik as they walked toward the room.

"I'm not nervous anymore," Maddik smiled.

"Huh..._He's_ not nervous..." Obi-Wan said under his breath, "Good thing one of us isn't..."


	3. More Than Just An Average Jedi

**Fade Away**

**Chapter 3**

The two were escorted into the room and Obi-Wan advanced to the center quickly, followed by Maddik.

Windu stood up to gain everyone's attention and once everyone had quieted down, seated himself again, "We have reached a decision..."

"Trained he will be," Yoda spoke up, "But by you he will not..."

"If not by me then who?" Obi-Wan asked sounding a little more angry than he meant to.

"By Young Skywalker he will be trained," Yoda answered and Windu nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes as he bowed slowly, "If that is the council's decision..."

He then quickly exited the room.

"At least he will be given the chance..." he thought to himself, "That's a start..."

He bumped into someone on his way down the hallway that's window had been fixed in their absense.

"Sorry.." Obi-Wan said and looked to see who it was, "Oh, hello, Anakin..."

"Master, I recieved word that the council has summoned me..." Anakin replied, "Do you know what they want of me?"

"I'll let them tell you..." Obi-Wan smiled and began to walk off.

Anakin stepped forward but stopped as he heard Obi-Wan call back, "Oh, and congratulations!"

"Congratulations?" Anakin mouthed with a confused look but just shook his head and continued on.

Obi-Wan stopped at where Maddik was standing.

"What do you say we go and introduce you to someone," Obi-Wan smiled, "I think you'll like her..."

Anakin bowed to the council, nervous about what they would have to say to him.

Yoda was the first to speak, "To the council I welcome you, Master Skywalker."

"...I don't understand..." Anakin replied in confusion.

"We would like _you _to be the one to train young Maddik," Windu spoke up.

"I...don't know what to say..." Anakin shook his head in disbelief.

"Just say you except," Windu replied, "That's all that needs to be said..."

"Then...yes!" Anakin smiled, "Of course it's yes..."

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan called into the room, "Anyone here?"

"Master Kenobi, is that you?" Padme's voice called as she entered the room, "...Obi-Wan, how are you?"

She approached the man cheerfully and gave him a welcoming hug.

"I am well, and yourself?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling back at her as he entered into the center of the room alongside her.  
"Very well," Padme replied, "This is a pleasent surprize."

"I came here to introduce you to someone..." Obi-Wan added, "He is new here, and I thought it would be nice for him to make some friends...Padme, this is Maddik Haruko."

"Very pleased to meet you, Maddik," she smiled warmly, "I've heard much about you..."

"Would you like to have some supper?" she turned to Obi-Wan.

"No, I'm afraid I can not stay..." he replied, "I must get young Maddik here to his new Jedi trainer...It was very nice visiting with you."

"I hope you'll be able to stay longer next time," she bowed, "Good bye, Master Obi-Wan!"

"Good bye," he replied and ushered Maddik out the door.

A Few Days Later

"Master Anakin?" Maddik asked, "How can I posibly make that chair float when I have never even been able to make the smallest thing move?"

"You have to trust in the force...Use the force that is all around you..." Anakin advised, "You can do it."

Maddik nodded and held up his hand, his forehead wrinkling in concentration, but the chair didn't move. Maddik sighed in defeat and let his arm drop.

"I'm sorry..." Maddik sighed.

Obi-Wan walked into the room they were practicing in and stopped beside Anakin.

"How's it going?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin took Obi-Wan to the side, "We've been at this for 3 days and got nothing!"

"Patience...He'll get it..." Obi-Wan smiled, "Sure, he's a little slower at learning than most but in time..."

"I don't know..." Anakin said impatiently, "I'm starting to think he's a lost cause!"

Maddik, able to hear the two Jedi's conversation clenched his fist. At that moment the chair he had been trying to move began shaking violently.

"He just doesn't seem to learn at all!" Anakin continued, not noticing the chair.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan's eyes got wide.

"What?" Anakin stopped his ranting.

"Get down!" Obi-Wan said and threw Anakin and himself to the ground as the chair hit the wall behind where Anakin had been standing. Obi-Wan was staring at Maddik in shock and disbelief while Anakin stared at him in anger and a look as if he'd expected this.

"Maddik..." Obi-Wan stood slowly, "What did you do?"

"I...I don't know..." the scared looking boy just stared at them with the same expression as Obi-Wan was wearing.


	4. I'll Never Tell

**Fade Away**

**Chapter 4**

Hanelle, a dark-haired woman was thrown against a wall.

"Where's the boy?" a deep voice asked as she slid down the wall, blood dripping onto the floor beneath her.

She whiped the blood from her lip and whispered something beneath her breath.

"What's that?" the voice asked, taking a step closer.

"His name is Maddik," she shot at the man before her, "And you're the one who lost him, Sidious!"

His hand shot up and Hanelle grabbed at her neck, gasping for air.

"Do not speak to me in that manner..." he released her and she dropped to the ground.

He began to walk toward the door but stopped.

"You will tell me...in time," he added.

She looked up at him with hatred in her eyes, "I'd sooner die than hand him over to you to be turned into a monster..."

"You might get that request," he replied and the door slid shut, leaving her in darkness.

"Master Anakin?" a voice came from behind the Jedi as he tried to meditate.

His eyes opened and a look of frustration fell onto his face almost immediately.

"...Yes?" he sighed.

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" Maddik asked from the chair he had been occupying for about ten minutes.

"You should be attempting to meditate," Anakin turned to Maddik.

"Should I not be learning something more difficult, Master?" Maddik stood and took a few steps toward him.

"Do not forget," Anakin said crossing over to him, "You are still just a young padawan...You _will_ learn your place."

Anakin was taken-aback as he remembered Obi-Wan telling him the same thing.

"But-" Maddik sighed in defeat, "...Yes, Master."

Maddik fell into the chair behind him and closed his eyes.

"You're exhausting..." Anakin sighed, returning to his meditation.

Maddik cracked an eye to make sure Anakin wasn't looking and slowly began to sneak toward the door.

"If you leave now I won't let you back in later," Anakin stated simply without turning to look at the boy who was frozen in his tracks.

"How did you..." Maddik started but then just flopped back into his chair, knowing he wouldn't get any straight answers, "Oh, nevermind..."

Obi-Wan sat in a chair, his head in his hands, wearing a look of complete frustration and helplessness.

"Master Kenobi..?" Padme's voice came causing him to stand quickly.

"Senator Amidala," he spoke, wearing a fake smile, "How are you?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked in concern, "You seem...worried..."

"I'm fine, it's just..." he trailed off, looking down.

"Come with me..." Padme said, taking him by the arm and pulling him over behind some collumns, "...Tell me...What is it?"

"Well..." he hesitated, "I've had this feeling that something big is going to happen...and it has to do with the boy, Maddik...only, I haven't been able to understand what it is...or if it's good or bad...It's all I have been able to think about lately..."

"It's probably nothing...Just clear your mind, meditate on it, and I'm sure the answers will reveal themselves to you..." she assured him with a gentle smile, "Now, I must be going...Good bye, Obi-Wan."

She turned and with a look back at him, began to walk away.

"Padme..." he called to her and she turned to look back at him, "...Thank you..."

She smiled and continued on her way.

Maddik sat with an expression of pure boredom, his eyes dead-looking and drooping. Anakin opened one eye to see the same boredom he'd felt when he had first began his training.

"Hey, kid..." he said, turning to him with a grin, "How'd you like to do something fun?"

Maddik's face lit up and Anakin nodded toward the door.

The two hurried out the door and into the area where all the ships were kept.

"...wow," was all Maddik could say.

"I think this one will work..." Anakin stated with a grin.

"We're gonna fly it?" Maddik looked up at the Jedi with a look of disbelief.

"Let's go," Anakin nodded and jumped in, followed by Maddik.

"Have you ever flown before?" Anakin asked once they were settled in.

Maddik shook his head, his eyes wide and full of excitement.

"Hold on..." Anakin added, looking at his expression with amusement, "This can get kinda rough..."

Anakin started up the the ship and checked everything before taking off.

Hanelle covered her eyes as light came streaming into the room.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Sidious's voice came from the doorway.

Hanelle tried to speak but only a few sounds came out. She put her hand around her neck at the throbbing pain in her throat.

The man known as Darth Sidious approached and kneeled before her. She looked up slowly at him and as he leaned in to her her answer, she spit into his face. The droids that were standing in the doorway rushed toward them.

"Leave her..." Sidious stood, staring down at her, "A few more days in the dark without food will change her mind..."

The droids and Sidious walked out and the doors slid shut, leaving her alone in the darkness again.


End file.
